


Death Spells

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: M/M, Murder Mystery, Romance, Voodoo, black magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard meets a mysterious man named Frank, who plays guitar at a local bar downtown. He can't quite put his finger on it but something seems to be drawing them together and it's not just coincidence. What he finds is far crazier than he ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Never Told You What I Saw In The Dark

The dark wooden table was scattered with various objects; stones, parts of plants, a tiny bird skeleton and other strange things. In the center was a circle surrounded in various markings and symbols, each one sectioned off to form a different quadrant. The objects had been placed carefully into their respective quadrants and circled with chalk. Small white candles burned from their places around the circle, their wax melting and pooling around them like blood, binding them down to the table.

A hooded figure sat silently before the macabre arrangement. They wore long dark robs and an eerie long billed white bird mask.  The only part of them that could be seen was their thick bony hands. They slowly raised them above a fat red candle that sat in front of them and circled their hands, palms down, over the flame several times. They began to quickly whisper in a strange dark language and the flame of the candle stretched thinner and higher, till their hands were passing through it with each circle unburned.

Soon their hands began to glow with strange symbols as the circle began to do the same. The stones and other tiny objects started to rattle and the white candles blazed with huge flames, making the table dance with fire and shadows. A crazy and wild drum beat began to sound and grow louder, as blood poured from the red candle in thick fat drops. The blood gathered together and started to move like a deep red snake, winding across the table to the circle. It seeped into the carved markings and spread until each glowing mark was filled with the liquid.

It bubbled and popped, heating up as the objects in the chalk circles smoked and burnt up. The drums grew faster and the figures whispering grew louder till they were hissing the words venomously. Then, the circle blazed up in a blinding white light till the candles went out, plunging the room into darkness. The eerie silence that clung to the tiny room was defining after all the commotion. Smoke floated up in lazy tendrils like ghosts as it caught in the pale moonlight. Only the red candle was left flickering before the figure. They promptly reached forward with two fingers and snuffed it out, extinguishing its life light and the heart carved on the outside stopped beating.


	2. Rain Dance

The cool air settled around Gerard as he stepped out the door of his apartment. The slight pitter patter of light rain beating down on the sidewalk filled the space under the small awning with soothing white noise. He breathed in the familiar smell of moisture that clung heavily to the air, along with an almost staticky twinge that was unique to spring rains. It was like the earth woke up and came alive with the energy of the storm at hand. The clouds had covered the whole sky, bathing everything in a nice pale blue light that still held the obvious brightness of daytime.

The cool that was carried with it was so comfortable and refreshing that he almost wished he didn't have to wear a jacket. Light rainy days like this were his favorite. He wasn't exactly sure why but they always seemed to cheer him up. Most people hated the rain and felt gloomy or miserable about it, but he was always odd about those things. Like the number thirteen, most people feared it for being unlucky but to him, it was his favorite number.

He pulled his hood up finally and stepped out into the drizzle, careful to avoid stepping too hard and splashing his pant legs and shoes. The rain wrapped world was far different than that of the normal one. Everything seemed to reflect the bright lights around them, like the whole town had been turn into a beautiful living moving watercolor and Gerard felt so fortunate just to be a part of it. The warm red's of car lights and harsh yellows of taxis swirled in the puddles lying in the gutter at the side of the street, as the little rivers of water trickled down and emptied into the storm drain. 

The sidewalks were mostly empty, save for a few people with umbrella's, but Gerard quite fancied the solitude as it left him able to enjoy the rain at his leisure. The steady thump of his feet and the occasional whooshing slosh of a car going down the street, were the only sounds other than the light drizzle. He glanced up at the many shop windows he passed as he continued toward his favorite coffee shop down the block. It was still quite early and with the rain not many people were in but he did see some people milling around in the bakery, trying to get fresh bread for the week.

As much as Gerard was enjoying the rain, he didn't want to be completely drenched before he got to his morning fix, so he decided to take a shortcut and get there faster. He rounded the corner and down a little back alley that lead in the direction of the shop. It wasn't long before it let out onto a narrow one way street that he had never bothered to venture down before. It looked so thin that there was no way cars could pass through. He began to wonder if it was only accessible by bike or walking and what the point of that would be, when a strange shop across the way caught his eye.

 _'Madame LaVeau's Curiosity Shop'_ was painted in large red letters across the store window _._ Below it in small letters it said _'La Maison Sombre'_ with a crescent moon over it. Gerard was about to turn and pass it by, when a huge gust of wind started blowing and the rain picked up. He was being blindingly pelted by rain and blown backward, stumbling sideways trying to make progress. He dashed for the door of the shop and opened it, seeking shelter from the storm till it died down. As soon as the door shut, all noise of the great storm outside was shut out, plunging him into library like silence. Gerard shook out his hair and pushed it back from his face, taking in his surroundings.

The soft sweet scent of sandalwood and incense swirling around the dimly lit shop, filled his nose. The shelves, walls, ceiling, and floors were all lined with hundreds of knickknacks and strange items. Gerard didn't know where to look first. Everything was so wild and weird; glass cases filled with numerous amounts of different bird and animal skulls, billions of picture frames covered the walls containing displayed bugs, tons of vibrant tapestries and rugs hung from the ceiling, huge drawers filled with dried plants lined the walls, shadow boxes with categorized shells and much more. He just stood in the doorway awestruck and trying to take it all in.

Cautiously, he made his way further into the store, his eyes scanning every shelf and drawer. He slowly made his way into a room filled with all sort of exotic animal mounts and was observing a tiny goat with dove wings, when he felt a strange dark feeling behind him. He turned around but was only met with a dresser full of multi-colored mushrooms. Gerard frowned and edged back into the main room of the shop, thinking that maybe all the freaky soulless animal eyes boring into him was what had caused his sudden distress. He spotted a shop desk down one corridor and walked through the wood bead curtain to go check it out.

He walked up to the counter and dinged the little bell, waiting for someone to appear from what he assumed was the back door. He drummed his thumbs absently on the desk as he continued to take in the wonders of the crazy shop well he waited. He gazed across at a collection of spice racks and large gourds, noticing a smaller glass case in the middle of the shelf. After a while, he slowly moved over to it and starred dumbfounded at a collection of shrunken heads. He inched closer to the glass and looked transfixed at the strange thing he thought was only a myth.

He reached out his hand and touched the glass. Instantly a cold bone chilling shiver ran down his back and all the hair stood up on his neck. Suddenly a hand clamped around his shoulder and he screeched, toppling backward over a giant gourd and landing with a muffled thump on a white fur rug.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you there. It's just you're not suppose to touch the glass. It leaves smudges and I just cleaned it yesterday," a man said standing over him cheerfully and offering out a hand to help him up.

The man had long shoulder length wavy dark hair that hung around his head in greasy black tendrils. There was a rough goatee at his chin below his hooded soft steely blue eyes and he wore a ratty old band tee and baggy ripped jeans. He easily looked like the biggest pothead and Gerard figured that's probably why he worked in a place like this, the incense probably wasn't just for ambiance.

"I'm Bert by the way. I work here. I heard you ding the bell and would have come sooner but I had to finish what I was doing because I was working with some delicate stuff. I didn't want to just leave it out."

 _"Probably wanted to finish his joint first,"_ Gerard thought but offered his name and let Bert hoist him up.

"So what brings you in here?" Bert asked well righting the gourd he just toppled over. "You lookin for something in-particular or...?"

"Oh no. I just...it was raining outside and I saw you were open so I came in, but it's really cool in here. So I decided to have a look around."

"Yeah, I love working here. So much interesting shit. Stuff you don't see everyday you know. And I get free herbs and spices whenever I want. So that's a plus. I really love to cook."

 _"Cooking? Yeah right. 'Herbs' definitely means pot,"_ Gerard chuckled to himself and just hummed in agreement.

Bert slowly pursed his lips in thought and seemed to be giving him a once over. A slow smile spread on his face, "Hey want to see something cool?"

He didn't wait for an answer but traipsed off and back around the counter, leaving Gerard to follow. He bent down behind it and returned holding a necklace with and odd looking flat rock at the end.  He held it out in his palm for Gerard to see, both of them staring down at it. The necklace it self was a simple black string but the rock was a translucent yellow with what looked like flecks and fissures of gold in it.

"This is a traditional talisman made by a tribe of people in the jungles of South America. It is normally worn for luck and good fortune, the wearer is said to be protected from evil and granted great happiness. I don't know if that's true. I don't really believe in that crap but maybe it will make your day better," Bert finished and held the necklace out to him.

Gerard reluctantly took it and slipped it over his neck, the stone resting just below collarbone. It felt pleasantly warm, like it had sat out in the sun all day but the heat seemed to be coming from inside it. Gerard mumbled a thank you and quickly checked his phone for an excuse to leave. As much as the shop was cool it also crept him out. He kept feeling that dark feeling, almost like someone was watching him but there was no one else there. He quickly left from the shop with an excuse that he was late for something and the rain finally had let up.

After the door closed a robed figure materialized beside Bert.

"I like him Bert. I hope he comes back. He's really cute."

"Don't worry. He'll be back. I gave him the talisman. He won't be able to resist," Bert spoke as he turned to them with a wicked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was the mysterious figure and what was the talisman really for? Leave your guesses bellow. The best one will get a shout out next chapter.
> 
> So hope you liked that. I kind of based the shop off of a real shop in Soho, New York, that's where the picture came from. Sorry the shop description was short but like Bert said, he'll be back so you'll get to see more latter. I just wanted you to get a feel for what it was like. And yes, there will be pot. :)
> 
> Anyway, sorry for taking so long at updating this. I'm going through a busy time right now. All my updates will be slow. Thank you for being patient and sticking with me. It means a lot to me.
> 
> Have a great week everyone.
> 
> xox Weylin


	3. This Song Is A Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this fic I will be mixing Death Spells, LeATHERMOUTH, and frnkIero andthe Cellabration together as one band, since they all have this 80's style punk rock/hardcore band feel and elements. So Death Spells/LeATHERMOUTH is his heavy set and the Cellabration is his usual.

Gerard didn't exactly want to go out tonight but his brother, Mikey, insisted that he come check out this new bar he found. He said that it was a local favorite amongst some of his friends and he was dying to go see it. Gerard agreed only because he had nothing better to do and now he was dreading having to go. He sighed in annoyance and finished buttoning up his shirt in the mirror, racking a hand through his hair nervously.

"Hey fashionista! Are you coming or what?!" Mikey yelled from down the hall.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm coming." Gerard sighed again loudly and walked down the hall to meet his brother by the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place was rather small but it was nice. It was a long shotgun style brick building, with the bar and grill on one side and black chairs and tables down the other. The back end had been set up with stage lights, amps, mic stands, and a drum set. Gerard briefly wondered if there would be anyone playing tonight and if they would be any good. Mikey wandered off to go find an open table and he followed behind slowly, his eyes sliding over all the art and band posters on the walls.

He felt an odd sharp sting at his chest and quickly placed his hand over the painful spot to sooth it. He felt something there and pulled his shirt collar away enough to look down at it, his face creased with confusion. He still had the necklace on. He had completely forgotten about it but now it was glowing slightly and it was really warm. He was about to reach down and tug it off when...

"Gerard! Gerard, there you are. Come on. I got us a table over there. The band is about to play and we're gonna have to sit down so we're not being rude," Mikey stated and grabbed his brothers arm, pulling him in the direction of the table.

Gerard just followed behind him, all thoughts of the necklace forgotten, as his excitement to actually see a live band for the first time in ages flooded his brain. The sudden urge to sit down, shut up, and pay attention to the stage overwhelmed him to the point that it was impossible to ignore. He quickly took a seat beside his brother, as some of the band began to make their way on stage and get ready to play. Gerard was literally on the edge of his seat, fighting a strange and entirely unwarranted amount of eagerness for what was probably going to be a crappy band.

Then a man with shaggy black hair stepped out. His hair curled at his temples and around at the base of his neck and he had a short piece-y fringe that stopped just below his eyebrows. He seemed sort of casual and dressy at the same time, which Gerard thought, was kind of fitting for the open mic bar they were in. He had on dark skinny jeans and a plain grey t-shirt, but he also had a nice fitted black jean jacket thrown over it, giving off a sexy sheik urban look.

Gerard thought he looked rather well dressed and pretty hot, if it weren't for the horribly tacky thick black Wayfarer Ray-bans he was sporting. _Who the fuck wore sunglasses inside, at night?_ That just screamed douche bag or loser. But something told him not to dismiss the man yet, as he watched him waltz with his guitar to the microphone with a smile.

"Hey everyone. I want to thank you all for coming out tonight to watch me and my band play for you all. It really means a lot to me that you enjoy my crappy music so much," the man chuckled and it was echoed by several others, in the now crowded room, that must have been regulars.

"If you don't know me and your new here tonight, my name's Frank. I play here almost every Thursday night and if you like this I play a heavier set at the club down the street on Friday nights. So please stop by and check that out too. This song's called Joyriding and it's one of my favorites."

The band launched into the song and Gerard was rather impressed. They seemed to be pretty good, the tune was catchy and the words seemed very honest and raw. But he was more captivated by the man singing. Frank's eyes were closed, the passion and emotion for the words he sang etched on his face. He was bleeding his heart out on the stage for everyone like his words were a painful truth he was sharing with close friends instead of a crowd full of strangers. But maybe these people weren't strangers to him. Maybe he had gotten to know most of them quite personally through talking with them after shows.

Regardless, Gerard found himself oddly drawn to the man on the stage. He couldn't take his eyes off him the whole night. Gerard had even found himself needing desperately to pee after the two cups of coffee he had previous, but it was almost like he was physically forced to watch. Every time he even thought about leaving, some sense of impending doom flooded him and made him so scared to move away that he stayed, ignoring his annoyed bladder.

From what Gerard could see of the rest of the room from his peripheral, everyone else seemed to be just as entranced in the music. It was like the whole room had turned to mindless zombies and he briefly wonder it this was some kind of hypnosis. But before he could get too far in his possible conspiracy theories, the band finished their set and everyone was clapping and cheering.

Gerard found that he could move just fine again and so could everyone else. So he chalked it up to being some kind stupid mental lapse on his part and dismissed the whole idea. He quickly mumbled something about hitting the bathroom to Mikey and headed off in that direction.

Well he was washing his hands, after he had given his poor bladder relief, his brain flooded with thoughts about what happened during the set again. He could stop thinking about this guy Frank. _Why?_ He wasn't really Gerard's type so he couldn't quite understand it being some strange crush. He hadn't even know the guy that long. But he did look like he had a nice...

"I like your necklace."

Gerard jumped out of his skin, splashing water all over the mirror above the sink in the process.

Frank stood beside him, seemingly out of nowhere, looking slightly amused. _What the hell? There was no way he was there a second ago._ Gerard hadn't even heard the door open and it was a pretty loud ass door. He scared the shit out of him, his heart was still pounding ninety miles an hour.

"W-what? Uh...," Gerard stammered, as his brain tried to process what exactly had just happened.

His eyes kept darting from Frank to the door and back, all the while Frank just kept looking up at him with an intrigued smile. Like Gerard was some funny fascinating new thing he had never seen before. Maybe he had just missed it.

"Your necklace. I like it. Where'd you get it?"

"I uh...someone gave it to me."

Frank's face instantly fell into something like concern and confusion, but he quickly flipped back to being friendly again.

"So did you like the show?"

"Oh. Yeah, it was really good. You guys were great."

"Thank you um..."

"Gerard."

"Thank you Gerard," he beamed back at him.

This Frank guys seems somewhat weird and again, Gerard had no clue how he got in here without him noticing or why he was currently talking to him. Didn't he have to go like put stuff away now that the show was over or something? But something was making Gerard want to just shut up and listen to him. Some little niggle of something working at the back of his brain that he couldn't quite define with words.

"Hey you mind if I buy you a drink?"

Gerard shook himself mentally and thought about it. The rational part of his brain told him he probably shouldn't but again some odd feeling over took his brain and practically forced the words from him mouth.

"Sure."

 _Oh well what's the worst that could happen...Probably roofies._ At least his brother was here to keep things in check right.


	4. Pick Your Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Weird stuff is starting to happen. Things are going to get interesting.
> 
> Hope you like it so far. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Weylin xox

Gerard followed Frank to the bar through the crowd of people. Everyone was excitedly chatting together and meeting up with friends, it took Gerard's full concentration to keep up with the shorter man as he weaved through the crowd. They finally made it up to the bar and Frank turned to Gerard with a cute smile. Wait cute?

"So pick your poison," Frank chuckled, "it's on the house."

Gerard mentally cringed at the first statement but decided to just order something with a lid encase.

"I'll have a beer."

"Alright, a beer comin right up."

Frank quickly turned back to the counter and flagged down the bartender, ordering two beers. When he headed back to Gerard, he seemed to scan the room for an open table and frowned when he found the whole place full.

"Here, we can sit at the private tables on the upstairs balcony. It's quieter up there and we can get away from all these people."

Frank slipped his hand in Gerard's and tugged him in the direction of the staircase that led to the balcony. Gerard wanted to protest about holding the strangers hand but something about it felt oddly comforting and plus it seemed the only way to keep up with him in the crowd. They carefully made it to the stairs and ascended to the balcony and Gerard instantly felt better.

The whole upper balcony was decorated with fairylights and black metal tables were scattered here and there. Frank lead him over to a table that over looked the whole bar and pulled out a chair for him.

"Please, sit," he ushered Gerard, then sat in his own chair across from him once he was settled.

"So, how'd you find out about this place?" he asked, as he sipped at his beer.

"My brother told me about it. He asked me to come see you play. He said you were really good."

"And was I?" Frank quirked an eyebrow at him, his intense green eyes holding Gerard captive.

It was the first time he'd gotten a good look at this guy since they met and he couldn't lie, Gerard really liked what he saw. His whole face was comprised of soft gentle curves, that contrasted well with the harsh contour of his jawline. Soon, he felt his heart start to speed up at the flirtatious smile that spread across the shorter man's face.

"Yeah," Gerard whispered, confessing it almost to himself.

A knot of nerves gave a painful twinge in his gut at being so bold and he felt his throat going dry. Gerard quickly picked up his beer and took a sip before he said something else he might regret, but Frank's smile just grew as he leaned back comfortably.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the set. I play my heavier set tomorrow at the club. We play kind of like a techno/screamo of sorts. I promise, it's good. We go on at 8. You should come check it out. I think you'd really like it."

His eyes glittered with something almost mischievous, as his eyes searched the taller man's face for a reaction.

"I-I don't know," Gerard tried to politely decline the offer.

Sure Frank was this attractive singer guy, but Gerard didn't even know him at all.

"Don't be shy sugar. Come out and have some fun with us. It'll be worth your time, I promise."

"Why?"

" _Why_?" Frank's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, why? Why are you even talking to me? I don't even know you. We met in the bathroom for crying out loud, and then you just asked me to get a drink with you. Who does that?"

Gerard just started at Frank with a look of anger and confusion spread across his face. He wanted to know what this guy's angle was. Why the heck he would just pop up out of nowhere and demand that he have a drink with him, then ask him to come watch his show the next night.

"Look, you might not approve of my methods of picking up hot guys, but it worked didn't it," Frank winked at him and took another swig of his beer.

Gerard had prepared to make some little quip back, but he froze in surprise, once he realized what the guy said. Hot? Did he really think that he was hot? He felt his face warm with a blush.

"You...You really think I'm hot?" he looked up at him sheepishly.

"Definitely," Frank flashed him with a huge smile that made Gerard's blush grow even more.

Gerard just sat there speechless because he couldn't believe this guy was attracted to him.   
No one had ever really been interested in him before.

"Gerard! What are you doing up here? Wait, is that Frank?" Gerard jumped at Mikey's voice.

His brother looked frantic and slightly angry, but his whole face changed once he saw Frank.

"Y-yeah. Um...Frank this is my brother Mikey."

"Nice to meet you," Frank said, shaking his hand.

"Well I'd love to hear how this happened but I'm afraid we need to get going. It was nice meeting you though. Loved the set. You guys rocked."

"Thanks."

Frank seemed rather bummed that Gerard would be leaving and something made him want to fix that. He quickly pulled a pen out and scribbled his number on a napkin, as he got up from his seat and handed it to Frank.

"Here, encase I can't make it tomorrow. Oh, and um... thanks for the beer," Gerard stuttered shyly as he tucked a bit of hair behind his ear nervously.

Frank beamed up at him and tucked the napkin in his pocket, standing up as Mikey grabbed at his brother's arm, tugging him toward the staircase. Gerard stayed turned looking at Frank as he stumbled the whole way behind Mikey.

Something made him really want to see Frank again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gerard had very weird dreams all night after that.

He was in that weird shop again, surrounded by all the crazy knickknacks and assorted items. Only this time, everything was hazy and distorted, like shadows of what it really was. He wandered around a bit, calling out to see if anyone was there but he got no reply.

The crazy skin crawling feeling of being watched, was over whelming but no one was there that he could see.

Suddenly the crystal on his chest began to glow and warm, and a weird tugging sensation pulled at his skin where it touched. He felt like it was drawing him in a particular direction, so he followed it. He walked through many twists and turns in the shop, venturing further than he had earlier during the day.

The sensation grew stronger the farther he went, until he was stopped in front of a large, upright coffin, leaning against the wall.

The crystal began to glow brightly and a red symbol traced itself onto the lid of the coffin, causing it to rattle, dust falling off and nails popping out. Then swung out toward him, making him jumped back in fright for what could be waiting on the other side. He soon realized though, that it was just a door to a secret passage.

He was just about to walk through it, when the dream snapped to a different one.

Frank was standing over him, looking frantic and tugging at his hair in frustration. He seemed to be yelling something at him repeatedly and shaking him, but Gerard just couldn't make out the words. He strained with all his effort and soon the sound came rushing at him like a police car racing past.

"Wake up! You have to wake up Gerard! Come on, please."

Gerard strained to comply with Frank's request, because it seemed imperative but he just couldn't. His eyes wouldn't open and a chill of terror went through him.

He could feel Frank slapping him and screaming at him but there was nothing he could do.

"Damn it Gerard!" he yelled in defeat and looked down at him before he tired one final thing.

Suddenly he leaned down and their lips met in a harsh, frantic kiss. Gerard was shocked by it at first but soon he gave in and he could feel his body fill with power. Slowly, he was able to kiss back and he felt so relieved but he could also sense Frank's feelings too.

The shorter man pulled back and Gerard's eyes fluttered open to see him, only he didn't look the same.

Frank had black and white facepaint on, resembling a skeleton. He also had on a top hat and a fancy suit. Gerard was just thinking that this was kind of all pretty crazy, when Frank spoke again.

"Fuck, I thought I lost you. Please don't ever scare me like that again. You have to be careful what you seek Gerard. It just might find you."

Before he could ask him what he meant by that, he was jumping awake for real.

His heart was racing and he was covered in sweat. He pushed his stringy bangs out of his face with one hand and took some deep breaths to try and calm down. After he made sure there was nothing in the room with him, he relaxed. Something caught his eye and he looked over.

The crystal necklace was lying on the dresser and Gerard had never taken it off last night.

His lips started to tingle again, just like they had in the dream when Frank kissed him. There was definitely a lot of weird shit going on lately.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 


End file.
